Gohan
Son Gohan is a Pro Hero, who uses the her name, Gohan. He is son of Son Goku and Chi-Chi and the older brother of Son Goten. After graduating from U.A. High School, Gohan is now working as a Sidekick at the Dragon Team Agency, under his father Goku and Vegeta. Appearance: Gohan takes after his father mostly in appearance, including Goku's facial features, black eyes and spiky hair. At the same time, he has his mother's light peach complexion rather. Also taking after his father, Gohan inherited a Saiyan tail, with was long and prehensile with brown fur, but was removed after birth like with most male Saiyans. As a young adult, he becomes similar in height to his father. His hair is much shorter and stands on end in a spiky formation, with a single bang hanging over the right side of his forehead. Gohan wore the basic Turtle School Uniform, just like his father; consisting of a closed red gi (later orange) secured by a black knot-tied obi tied over his waist, blue wristbands, and blue kung-fu shoes. Personality: As a child, Gohan is a shy and studious intellectual child who lacks the Saiyan fighting spirit, so he had to utilize his incredible half-breed Saiyan potential and emotional reserves to protect those he loves, becoming one of the most powerful students U.A. High School had ever seen. Being only half-Saiyan, Gohan is unusual in his values and personality compared to most full-Saiyans. These unique values and personality separate him from pure Saiyans; as powerful as he is, he does not like fighting much. However, when he is forced to fight, he shows special interest in protecting his family and friends. Like his father, Gohan has a truly pure and gentle heart, apart from having the typical Saiyan appetite and will eat anything. Though he claims he does not share the love of fighting Goku has, Gohan does indeed love martial arts and adventures. It is also clearly obvious that he enjoys his superhuman powers, and he greatly enjoys using them to be a superhero, though he dislikes receiving the fame and attention that comes with it and prefers to keep a low profile. Powers and Abilities: Despite his lack of interest in competition and even less like of hurting people, Gohan has shown to be a prodigy whose innate talent and natural growth rate exceeds even his own father. By age 9 Gohan's power and raw skill was on par with and likewise eclipsed all his allies before unlocking an even greater power that surpassed as well. Quirk - Saiyan: * Super Saiyan: Gohan became a Super Saiyan at nine years of age, during the intense training he endured with his father to help him ascend. In this state, his capacities are increased either 10 fold or 50 fold. In this state, his musculature grows more defined, while his eyes become sterner and green, and his hair turns blond while standing up more with no loose strands. His energy is manifested as a golden aura. * Potential Unleashed: Gohan activates this ability in a similar fashion to the Super Saiyan transformation, yet ultimately remained physically normal. As Old Kai explained, Gohan's manifested potential is so great, simply focusing it pushed his abilities well-beyond what his Super Saiyan forms can normally do. At the same time, once accessing his Unlocked power, Gohan's subtle differences are present to his appearances, including more pronounced facial features including sterner eyes, and is able to manifest a large white aura. Despite this state giving Gohan constant access to his most developed capacities, he still requires regular training to properly access this state and thus becomes weaker over time with lack of training like any other. Fighting Techniques: * Masenko - The user places both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. When the user thrusts their hands forward, they call the name and fire a beam of yellow, white, or orange energy. * Kamehameha - A powerful Ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of Ki. ** Father-Son Kamehameha - First, Gohan fires a Super Kamehameha at the opponent, who struggles against the attack. Then, the spirit of his father Goku appears behind him in a Kamehameha stance and shouts to him "Now!!" Finally, Gohan pulls his hand back and throws it forward as he charges more power into the attack, overpowering the opponent and inflicting a massive amount of damage. * Soaring Dragon Strike - As he shouts "Hi-ya!", Gohan attacks with a sharp hook punch to the opponent's gut. Then, he follows up with a swift uppercut to the opponent's chin, knocking them away and inflicting a high amount of damage. * Burst Rush - Gohan charges at the opponent, elbows them in the chin, and punches them in the stomach. He then hook kicks them, and kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up into the air and attacks the opponent with a punch to the face, another punch to gut, and a roundhouse kick to the jaw, knocking them further up into the air. Next, he flies up and appears above the opponent to backhand punch them down to the ground, forcing the opponent to land on their hands and knees to recover from the bone-crushing blows. History: When he was a child Gohan was caught in the conflict between his father, Goku and his uncle, Raditz. Raditz tracked Goku and his family down to a small village and attacked, Raditz was able to defeat Goku and Krillin, while the were lying down in pain waiting for Raditz to kill them. Raditz decided to mess with them, first he fired of blasts towards the village they were in, destroying it, killing around 124 people. Then he started to make his way towards the house were Goku's wife, Chi-Chi and their son, Gohan were hiding. It was ultimately Gohan, who was barely a teenage at the time, who defeated Raditz, after seeing his father, friend and a village being completely defeated and destroyed, he managed to go Super Saiyan, for the first time and was able to defeat Raditz in battle. Raditz escaped the battle with his life, but went into hiding and hasn't been seen since. Many think he died from his injuries and some think he is just biding his time for his return. But one thing is for certain is that his legend grows overtime and his fame rises. Gohan was accepted into U.A. High School with a recommendation and ended up graduating from the school. During his time at U.A. High School, he completed an internship and work studies for the Pro Hero, Piccolo. After graduating he joined his father's agency, The Dragon Team Agency as a sidekick. During his time at at the Piccolo Hero Office, he met his future girlfriend, Videl, the Ketsubutsu Academy High School student, who was doing an Internship at the time and now doing her Work Studies with Piccolo and the two have become very close in the last couple of years. He is also very close with Mikasa Brief, the daughter of Vegeta. The two describe each other as cousins, as they have known each other most of their lives and have trained with each other through out their lives.Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saiyan Category:Pro Hero Category:Sidekick Category:Dragon Team Agency Category:U.A. High School Former Student Category:Flight Category:Super Saiyan Category:Piccolo Hero Office Category:Martial Artist Category:Recommended Student